Wash My Blood
by SongfulSaria
Summary: I don't own any of the Vocaloids mentioned. I also don't claim ownership for the idea of this story. Based on the song "Wash My Blood" which I also don't own . Sorry not gunna finish I can't find my hard copy of the story and I don't remember what I wrote D: until I find the hard copy I shall not update this one
1. Chapter 1: First Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids mentioned. I also don't claim ownership for the idea of this story. Based on the song "Wash My Blood" (which I also don't own).**

**Wash My Blood Chapter 1:First Time**

**"**I'm not sure too sure, Gakupo'

"That's alright. You know I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do, Luka"

He then kissed me. I always loved the way he made me feel whenever he kissed me. I always felt such electricity. In that moment I made my choice. If I knew of the events that took place after I made that choice. I would have never made it. Gakupo was kissing me down along my neckline. Each kiss sending a shiver down my spine. Movies really hyped up sex. It wasn't hot or passionate. It hurt. Not majorly though, just for about the first 5 minutes. After that I just went numb. I don't regret losing my virginity to Gakupo. I loved him. I just regret the events that led afterwards.

**A/N: I know its short but this is my first short story. So please bear with me. Pls review :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Day After

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids mentioned. I also don't claim ownership for the idea of this story. Based on the song "Wash My Blood" (which I also don't own).**

**Wash My Blood Chapter 2: Day After**

"Luka!"

I turn around to find Miku running towards me.

"Hey Miku"

"Band practice at Rin and Len's after school"

"Ok, thanks for reminding me"

"No prob. Hey, why are you walking funny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like it looks like you're walking pretty stiff"

I sighed

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you, you keep secret"

"Ummmmmm, ok, what is it?"

"I finally slept with Gakupo" I whispered

She gasped.

"When?" she was whispering rather loudly, so I shushed her. "Sorry, but why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"At the time, I was focused on walking home without like I'm in pain."

"Oh, ok. But when?"

"Last night."

"Are you serious?" Miku practically yelled.

"Miku!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. I don't think I can keep this quiet."

I sighed once more.

"If you have to tell someone please only tell Rin or Gumi."

"Ok, I won't say anything to anyone else."

**A/N: Once again sorry for how short it is. I'm still new to this. Pls review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Moths Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids mentioned. I also don't claim ownership for the idea of this story. Based on the song "Wash My Blood" (which I also don't own).**

**Wash My Blood Chapter 3: 2 Months Later**

The month when I lost my virginity, I didn't get my period. I did't think much of it. I always had an irregular period and I learned that your period changes after your first time. I got my period the next month, but it was light and only lasted two days. By this time I was feeling nauseous almost all the time. It was after school when Gakupo ran up to me.

"Hey, do you have practice today?"

"No, I'm not feeling good"

"You haven't felt good for a little while now" He said rather flatly

"Yea I know, Kupo we need to talk"

"About what?" He sounded confused

I stopped in front of him and looked directly into his eyes.

"I think I might be pregnant"

With that sentence his face became complete devoid of any color. "Let's go somewhere more private"

He grabbed my hand and we sped walked out of and away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started to slow down

"The drugstore near my house. If you think you're pregnant we need to know for sure"

The initial feeling of fear started to set in. What if I was pregnant? I don't know how'd I be able to handle a baby. The fear then turned to worry the closer we got to the store.

"Do you have money on you?" I asked

"I always do"

We went into the drugstore and got one of the cheaper tests. Some of these tests were like 15 dollars! Which is ridiculous! Both of us were awkward around the cashier. Considering that we're both only 17 that's to be expected. I'm just glad the cashier looked around our age. After we got the test, we went back to Gakupo's place to take it. Once I took it, we had to wait two minutes for the results. I sat on the edge of the bed next To Gakupo.

"What are we supposed to do if you're pregnant?" He sounded about as scared as I was

"I don't know" I mumbled

What are we suppose to do? I started to think about it. I pictured a little girl with purple hair and my eyes. She was adorable. Then I started to think about my relationship. This baby could ruin us...

"You wouldn't leave me? Would you?" I blurted

"What? I've been with your for 3 years. I can't believe you'd ask that" He must feel like I don't trust him now

"I'm sorry. That just kinda came out. I wasn't really thinking"

He just sighed

"Well if you are pregnant, let's just promise that we'll be the best parents we can to this child"

Right as he finished saying that the timer I had set went off. I quickly turned it off and checked the test.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: alrite that ends this chapter. I hope this was alil more descriptive. Pls review :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

Wash My Blood Chapter 4: Phone Call

After I left Gakupo's house and got to my own, I was still pretty freaked out (as you can imagine). I grabbed my cell phone and sent Miku a text.

_Hey its cool if I call u rite now, rite?_

After about a minute or so, I got a response.

_Yea, of course_

As soon as I got that text I called her.

"What's up? You only call if it's important"

"I'm just really freaked out and needed to talk to someone"

"Well, what's wrong Luka?"

I became silent. Wondering if I should really tell her now. I might as well, she's my best friend. It's not like she's not going to figure it out later.

"Luka?"

"Miku...I'm pregnant..."

"Are you serious?" She practically yelled as soon as I said it

"No I was just seeing how'd you react. Of course I'm serious!"

"Oh god" She breathed

"Yea, you have to promise not to say anything"

"Of course, this is something I can actually keep quiet about"

"Thank you" I sighed (Miku's not one to keep secrets)

"So actally took a test or..." She began

"I took a test"

" Oh wow"

"Yea" I sighed once more

"What are you gunna do?"

"I don't know and Gakupo is just as freaked out as I am"

"He should be! I blame him and his evil penis!"

I can't believe she just said that. We're having a serious conversation and she says that. I just burst out laughing. I could always count on her to lighten the mood. No matter what the situation.

A/N: Hopefully longer. I haven't updated in forever ^.^" lol got caught up in drama club and such hope you enjoyed


End file.
